best friend, now, tomorrow, and forever
by choi leo goo
Summary: fanfic ini menceritakan tentang persahabatan 2 orang yang sangat dekat. Namun tiba-tiba datanglah seseorang yang ingin menghancurkan persahabatan mereka. Salah seorang dari sahabat itu tengah ditempatkan pada 2 pilihan yang sulit. Apa yang akan terjadi pada kedua sahabat itu ? mari kita baca ceritanya :) :)


Title = **"best friend, now, tomorrow, and forever"**

Rating = T

Genre = romance friendship

Main Cast =

- Lee Sungmin

- Choi Siwon

- Park young ra

- Shin ji hye

- Other …..

Warning = abal-abal, gaje, gak seru, gak menarik, pasaran, ga daper feel, don't like don't read

Author: Choi Leo Goo

Message: maaf kalo ceritanya gaje soalnya ini fanfic pertama dan baru belajar bikin fanfic

Happy reading… :) :)

Lee sungmin, adalah anak dari seorang direktur perusahaan yang cukup terkenal di Korea, akan tetapi dia tidak seperti anak orang kaya biasanya, dia terkenal dengan keramahannya dan kedermawanannya. Memang sejak kecil sungmin telah dilatih untuk menjadi seseorang yang mandiri dan tidak ketergantungan dengan fasilitas yang tersedia, bukan karena tidak mampu, sudah jelas bahwa dia bisa dibilang terlahir dari keluarga yang terpandang. Saat ini sungmin masih menduduki bangku kuliah, dia mempunyai sahabat yang tetap sedia menemaninya baik suka maupun duka. Ya ! dialah Choi Siwon, seorang lelaki yang akan membuat lelaki lain iri padanya, bagaimana tidak ? dia mempunyai wajah yang sangat tampan, tubuh tegap tinggi dan berotot, penampilan yang keren serta seorang pemegang sabuk hitam taekwondo yang pasti membuat para yeoja yang melihatnya akan terbius oleh pesonanya. Siwon adalah orang ketiga yang mengetahui segalanya tentang sungmin setelah eoma dan appa nya. Mereka adalah sahabat yang mengerti satu sama lain.

_~ Cheon seong university ~_

**#Sungmin pov**

Seperti biasanya setiap pagi aku berangkat ke kampus tempat aku dan Siwon berkuliah.

" ahh Siwon ! " kupanggil sahabat tercintaku saat aku melihatnya di depan gedung kampus kami.

" ohh, Sungmin hyung " balas sahabatku itu. Ya… aku memang lebih tua darinya, sehingga dia memenggilku hyung.

" kau baru datang ?" tanyaku.

" hmm, iya hyung" jawabnya, sambil memasang wajah sebal.

"tidak biasanya kau datang sesiang ini, ada masalah ? " tanyaku lagi karena melihat ekspresinya itu.

"iya hyung, tadi pagi adikku minta aku mengantarnya kesekolah, padahal aku sendiri harus datang kekampus. Tapi eoma juga malah membela adikku itu… huh menyebalkan " ungkapnya lagi sambil memasang ekspresi yang lebih menyebalkan dari sebelumnya.

"haha sudahlah, yang penting sekarang adikmu sudah sampai kesekolahnya dan kau juga sudah sampai dikampus, Iya kan" tanggapku, berharap bisa membuat suasana hatinya lebih baik.

"terimaksih hyung" katanya sembari memelukku.

Aku balas memeluknya dengan penuh kasih sayang pada sahabatku ini.

**#Sungmin pov end**

Riiiiiiiiiinggggggg… riiiiiiiiiinggggggg….

Bell kampus berbunyi, tandanya semua mahasiswa harus masuk ke kelasnya masing-masing.

**#Siwon pov**

Saat aku dan Sungmin hyung berjalan menuju kelas kami, tiba-tiba datanglah sebuah geng yang tidak asing lagi bagi kami. Ya! Geng ini adalah geng yang terkenal di seluruh kampus, karena hampir setiap hari mereka membuat masalah. Geng ini diketuai oleh Kang in, yang appanya merupakan musuh dari perusahaan appanya Sungmin hyung. Maka tak jarang dia selalu menggangguku dan Sungmin hyung.

" hey, hentikan ! apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Sungmin hyung !" bentakku ketika aku melihat mereka berjalan mendekati Sungmin hyung yang berdiri disebelahku.

"sudahlah, kau tidak perlu emosi seperti itu" kata Sungmin hyung.

Aku berfikir kalau hyungku yang satu ini memang terlalu baik. Kalau aku menjadi dia mungkin aku akan menghajar Kang in habis-habisan dengan jurus-jurus andalanku. Bahkan saat Kang in mengganggu kami, lebih sering aku yang tidak bisa mengontrol emosiku.

Kang in dan pasukannya hanya berjalan sedikit menabrak Sungmin hyung dengan bahu mereka. Tetapi Sungmin hyung tidak bereaksi apa-apa… sudah sering aku melihatnya jika Kang in memperlakukannya seperti itu. Bukan karena dia lemah, aku tahu kalau dia telah menguasai ilmu bela diri China. Dan bahkan dia pernah mengalahkan hankyung hyung yang asli orang China.

"hyung kau tidak apa-apa ?" tanyaku padanya setelah melihat Kang in memperlakukannya seperti itu.

"aku tidak apa-apa, ayo kita kekelas" jawabnya sambil menunjukkan senyumnya yang sangat manis.

Aku bangga mempunyai sahabat sekaligus hyung seperti dia…

**#Siwon pov end**

Sungmin dan Siwon melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju keruang kelas.

Sesampai dikelas~~~

Seperti biasa Sungmin duduk bersebelahan dengan Siwon. Kemudian datanglah songsaeng yang kebetulan hari itu mengajar dikelas mereka.

"selamat pagi semuanya, hari ini kita kedatangan mahasiswa baru pindahan dari Amerika, tapi dia masih keturunan orang Korea. Nak ayo masuk" perintah songsaeng kepada orang baru itu.

"Anyeonghaseyo, naneun Park Young Ra imnida, kalian bisa memanggilku Young Ra, aku mahasiswa pindahan dari Amerika. Salam kenal" ucap yeoja itu dengan wajah yang sangat ramah.

"Young Ra kau duduk disebelah meja Siwon" ucap soangsaeng.

"baik" jawab yeoja itu.

**#Young Ra pov**

"hi, aku Young Ra. Siapa namamu ?" Tanyaku pada namja yang duduk di bangku sebelahku.

"oh hi, aku Siwon" jawab namja itu.

"wah kau sangat tampan ya" ucapku pada namja itu

"terimakasih" jawab namja itu lagi.

"hey, mengapa kau melihatku dengan tatapan seperti itu padaku ? " tanyaku pada namja yang duduk di sisi satunya Siwon. Hingga membuat Siwon juga ikut menengok ke bangku sebelahnya.

"Ahh, tidak ada. Aku hanya sedikit heran padamu, mengapa kau meninggalkan kuliah di Amerika dan lebih memilih pindah ke Korea" jawab namja itu yang ternyata bernama Sungmin.

"oh, itu karena ayahku pindah pekerjaan ke Korea dan lagipula aku juga sudah rindu dengan Korea" jawabku.

Siwon dan Sungmin hanya terihat tersenyum mendengar jawabanku tadi.

**#Young Ra pov end**

**~~~SKIP~~~**

Setelah cukup lama Young Ra pindah ke Korea, dia dan Siwon menjadi cukup dekat, sampai akhirnya mereka berpacaran. Siwon terlihat senang bila bersama dengan Young Ra. Namun tidak dengan Sungmin, dia merasa ada kejanggalan antara hubungan Siwon dan Young Ra, selalu ada rasa khawatir bila dia tau bahwa sahabatnya sedang bersama yeoja itu. Entah apa itu, tapi akhir-akhir ini dia dan Siwon jarang sekali menghabiskan waktu bersama. Sungmin ingin mencari tau apa itu, dia tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada sahabatnya.

suatu malam saat Sungmin sedang berjalan sendirian sepulang dari kampus karena dia kebagian piket kelas hari itu. Sungmin melihat sesosok yeoja yang sepertinya dia kenal. Ya ! itu seperti Park Young Ra pacar sahabatnya. Yeoja itu sedang bersama seorang namja, tapi Sungmin tau betul kalau namja yang bersama yeoja itu bukanlah Siwon, melainkan namja lain. Mereka terlihat mesra, dan beberapa kali pula Sungmin lihat mereka saling merangkul dan bergandengan tangan.

**#Sungmin pov**

'sepertinya aku kenal yeoja itu… itu seperti Young Ra, tapi siapa namja yang bersamanya itu? Apakah itu pacarnya.. ahh tidak tidak, Siwon lah pacarnya. Mungkin itu kakaknya… tunggu tunggu tapi mereka sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti adik kakak, melainkan seperti sepasang kekasih' batinku.

Berbagai pertanyaan tentang yang kulihat tadi berkecamuk dipikiranku… bagaimana bisa yeoja itu menghianati sahabatku ? tapi apa aku tidak salah lihat tadi ? bisa saja kan itu bukan dia ? tapi kenapa bisa begitu mirip ? apa dia punya kembaran ? ahh aku tidak boleh berburuk sangka dulu sebelum aku memastikan kalau itu benar-benar dia.

Esok hari di kampus~~~

Hari ini aku merasa mood ku sedang tidak baik,,, mungkin aku terlalu banyak memikirkan hal semalam…

"hyung !" panggil seorang namja padaku.

"ahh Siwon, kau mengagetkanku saja" jawabku sambil mengusap dadaku, karena kaget.

"aku kan sudah memaggilmu berkali-kali, tapi hyung tidak juga mendengarkanku"

"benarkah ?" jawabku lagi tidak mau kalah.

"hyung, kau benar-benar menyebalkan"

"hahaha" kami tertawa bersama..

Tiba-tiba aku ingat akan yang kulihat semalam.

"hmm Siwon, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu"

"sesuatu ? apa itu hyung ?"

"tadi malam aku-…" belum selesai aku bicara tiba-tiba ada yang memotong pembicaraanku.

"chagiya !" panggil seorang yeoja yang ternyata adalah Young Ra pada Siwon.

"ne… tunggu sebentar,, hmm tadi apa yang kau bicarakan hyung ? " jawab Siwon.

"ahh sudahlah itu tidak penting, lain kali saja aku menceritakannya… Young Ra sudah menunggumu" ucapaku pada Siwon.

"ohh ne, aku pergi dulu ya hyung"

Aku hanya tersenyum melihat kepergian Siwon… meskipun itu karena terpaksa.

Jujur aku tidak suka hubungan antara Siwon dan Young Ra, karena itu membuat hubunganku dan Siwon tidak seperti dulu. Akhir-akhir ini Siwon jarang sekali ada waktu untukku, dia selalu sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri. Bahkan terkadang aku merasa tidak dianggap ada olehnya. Tapi aku akan turut berbahagia kalau Siwon juga bahagia.

Keesokan harinya~~~

Hari ini kebetulan kuliah libur… entah ada masalah apa eoma dan appa pergi ke New York untuk mengurus bisnis mereka… biasanya hari libur seperti ini adalah hari yang paling menyenangkan untukku karena aku bisa bercanda dengan Siwon sepuasnya, tapi tidak dengan liburan kali ini… ini terasa sepi, hening, seperti tidak ada satupun orang yang hidup kecuali aku.

Aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sendirian. Cuaca hari ini cukup panas dan sukses membuat kepalaku pusing, sepertinya anemiaku kambuh. Aku memang mempunyai penyakit anemia, dan itulah yang membuatku jarang meladeni tingkahnya Kang In padaku, karena aku akan terlihat lemah seperti ini. Sebenarnya aku merasa bukan sahabat yang baik untuk Siwon, karena aku tidak memberi tahukan tentang penyakitku ini padanya. Tapi aku tidak ingin membuat Siwon khawatir kalau dia tahu aku punya penyakit ini.

Kepalaku terasa semakin pusing… aku bersandar dibawah sebuah pohon yang rindang untuk mendinginkan suhu tubuhku. Samar-samar aku melihat seorang yeoja yang sibuk kesana kemari menghampiri 2 namja yang berbeda. Aku perhatikan sosok yeoja itu, dan betapa kagetnya aku, yeoja itu adalah Young Ra, Park_Young_Ra. Aku sungguh tidak percaya semua ini, ternyata wajahnya bersembunyi dibalik topeng. Dia benar-benar seorang Drama Queen. Siwon harus tahu semua ini.

**~~~Skip~~~~**

Dikampus aku mencari dimana yeoja itu. Akhirnya aku menemukannya, akupun langsung menghampirinya…

"hey, beraninya kau melakukan hal itu pada Siwon !" bentakku padanya.

"oppa… apa maksudmu ?"

"kau berani-beraninya bermesraan dengan namja lain dibelakang Siwon !"

"apa maksud oppa ? aku tidak mengerti?" jawabnya dengan wajah yang bingung. Kurasa dia mulai menggunakan dramanya.

"jangan pura-pura tidak mengerti ! aku sudah tahu semuanya"

"tapi oppa, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti!" jawabnya yang membuatku semakin kesal dibuatnya.

"kau masih pura-pura tidak mengerti juga hah ? dasar drama queen !"

"hahaha, kau ternyata pintar juga yah Lee Sungmin. Kau bisa tahu siapa aku sebenarnya"

"hmm, akhirnya kau membuka topengmu juga Park Young Ra"

"Tapi hanya tahu saja tidak cukup. Kau tidak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa Lee Sungmin hahaha"

"tidak akan aku biarkan kau menyakiti Siwon" aku berjalan pergi meninggalkannya

"tunggu Lee Sungmin ! satu lagi, jika kau berani mengatakan hal ini pada Siwon, maka jangan harap dia akan selamat"

Deg….

Nafasku terasa tersendat mendengar itu, bagaimana bisa aku membiarkan sahabatku terus diperdaya oleh wanita seperti dia. Tapi disisi lain aku tidak ingin suatu hal yang buruk terjadi pada Siwon. Arrrggh apa yang harus aku lakukan ?

Malam bertabur bintang yang indah. Aku termenung sendiri. Bahkan bulan paruh pun menertawakanku. Menertawakan seorang yang sangat bodoh karena membiarkan sahabatnya diperdaya oleh wanita yang sangat kurang ngajar itu. Angin malam berhembus hingga menusuk ragaku. Tulang-tulang terasa bergetar. Aku tidak bisa berfikir, otakku serasa membeku… tapi aku tetap harus memilih diantara keduanya…. _membongkarnya atau menutupnya rapat-rapat._

**#Sungmin pov end**

**~~~Skip~~~**

**_beberapa hari kemudian~~~_**

**#Siwon pov**

Aku menyusuri lorong-lorong bangunan kampus. Akhirnya kutemukan sosok yang kutuju, dialah hyung sekaligus sahabatku Lee Sungmin. Aku menghampirinya, kulihat dia tersenyum padaku, tapi senyumannya seketika pudar saat dia mengetahui bahwa Young Ra ada disampingku. Dia memalingkan wajahnya, seperti tidak ingin melihat kami. Hari ini ada yang aneh pada sikap Sungmin hyung padaku. Dimulai dari memalingkan wajah dan pergi begitu saja.

"hyung, kau mau kemana ?" tanyaku saat kulihat Sungmin hyung berdiri.

"hyung !" panggilku saat Sungmin hyung tidak merespon apa yang kuucapkan dan pergi tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Aku tidak menyangka kalau dia akan melakukannya. Ini adalah waktu pertama dia memperlakukanku seperti itu.

"sudahlah, mungkin dia sedang terburu-buru" ucap Young Ra berusaha menenangkan.

"tapi sebelumnya dia tidak terlihat sedang terburu-buru"

"mungkin juga ada urusan mendadak yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan, sehingga dia pergi begitu saja" Young Ra terus menenangkanku.

Mungkin yang dikatakan Young Ra benar. Sungmin hyung sedang ada urusan yang tidak bisa kuganggu.

"mungkin kau benar" ucapku menyetujui ucapan Young Ra tadi.

**#Siwon pov end**

**#Sungmin pov**

Aku berlari menjauhi Siwon. Aku tidak kuat terus melihatnya dengan yeoja itu. Aku rasa aku telah memilih pilihan yang salah. _Menutup hal ini rapat-rapat _adalah pilihan yang salah. 'Huuuuhh dasar pabo ! kalau kau mengulur waktu terus, Siwon dan yeoja itu malah akan sulit dipisahkan. Lihat sekarang ulahmu itu. Siwon dan Young Ra menjadi semakin dekat. Pabo… pabo... pabo !' batinku.

Aku akan _membongkarnya_, bagaimanapun juga aku harus membongkarnya. Meskipun akan ada konsekuensinya, aku tidak akan membiarkan Siwon terus dipermainkan oleh yeoja itu.

Aku membulatkan tekad untuk beralih ke pilihan yang pertama. Walaupun ini sangat sangat sulit. Aku tidak ingin menghancurkan kebahagiaannya. Tapi aku juga tidak ingin dia hidup dalam perangkap sandiwara yeoja itu.

Kulihat Siwon, aku akan mengatakan ini sekarang juga. Baru saja aku akan menghampiri Siwon, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menahan tanganku. Kulihat orang itu… dan ternyata adalah Young Ra. Sepertinya dia sudah tau apa yang akan ku lakukan.

"kau benar-benar akan melakukannya Lee Sungmin ? coba kau ingat kata-kataku waktu itu" ucap yeoja itu.

"aku tidak takut ancamanmu !" jawabku tegas.

"wah wah wah… kau mau berlagak jadi jagoan yah hmmh" (Young Ra)

"aku tidak akan termakan oleh omonganmu itu !" (Sungmin)

"coba saja, kau fikir Siwon akan percaya pada omonganmu itu. Aku sarankan fikirkan lagi apa yang akan kau perbuat" ucap yeoja itu, lalu dia berjalan meninggalkanku.

Ku kepalkan tanganku, ingin rasanya aku memukulnya. Beruntung sekali dia terlahir sebagai wanita. Aku mencoba mengabaikan kata-katanya dan melanjutkan misi ku.

Kukumpulkan keberaniaknu hingga terciptalah tekad yang telah membulat. Kuhampiri Siwon….

"Siwon…" panggilku

"ada apa hyung" ucapnya sembari melirikku.

"aku ingin kau mengakhiri hubunganmu dengan Young Ra" [Sungmin]

" hyung ?" [Siwon]

"cepat putuskan hubungan kalian" [Sungmin]

"mengapa tiba-tiba seperti itu hyung ? apa masalahnya ?" [Siwon]

"dia bukan wanita yang cocok untukmu" [Sungmin]

"darimana hyung tahu ?" [Siwon]

"Siwon… dia bukan wanita baik-baik" [Sungmin]

"aku mencintainya hyung !" [Siwon]

Tiba-tiba Young Ra datang menghampiri…..

"apa yang terjadi disini ?" ucapnya dengan tampang yang sangat polos.

Siwon melirik sekilas kearah Young Ra…

"hyung lihatkan ! dia bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa" [Siwon]

"apa kau akan mudah percaya hanya karena tingkah lakunya seperti itu !" [Sungmin]

"hyung, kau ini sebenarnya kenapa ?!" [Siwon]

"kau yang kenapa ! wanita ini sedang bersandiwara. Kemana akal sehatmu ? apa sekarang kau tidak bisa membedakan mana cinta yang sesungguhnya !" [Sungmin]

"kami saling mencintai hyung… aku tidak akan melakukan apa yang kau mau hyung,,, tidak akan" tolak Siwon mentah-mentah lalu pergi meninggalkanku.

"Siwon !" panggilku, tapi tidak dipedulikan oleh Siwon.

"hahaha…. Bagaimana actingku Lee Sungmin ? ternyata persahabatan kalian tidak sekuat yang kukira ya… hanya dengan satu ekspresiku yang seperti itu didepan Siwon saja, pertengkaran kalian sudah sampai sejauh ini. Ini lebih cepat dari yang kuduga" ucap yeoja yang tak tau diri itu.

Aku benar-benar ingin menghajarnya. Aku menatapnya dengan geram…

"hmm kenapa ? bukankah ini semua kemauanmu ? ohh atau kau menyesal sekarang karena telah mengatakannya ? itulah mengapa penyesalan selalu datang terakhir" ucapnya lagi.

Semua ucapan dan kelakuannya benar-benar membuatku naik pitam. Aku tidak bisa membendung emosi yang dibuatnya. Hampir saja aku memukulnya, tiba-tiba ada tangan yang menahanku…

"Siwon"

itulah kata pertama yang kuucapkan saat melihatnya menahan tanganku untuk melindungi yeoja itu. Kulihat ekspresi yeoja itu juga langsung berubah seperti orang ketakutan saat Siwon datang. Seperti aku ini adalah monster yang akan memakannya. Yeoja ini benar-benar ….. mengerikan…..

"cukup…. Aku kecewa padamu hyung" ucap Siwon padaku lalu membawa Young Ra pergi.

Sebelum mereka benar-benar keluar dari ruangan, tanpa sepengetahuan Siwon, yeoja itu menampakkan senyuman liciknya padaku.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang… sepertinya yeoja itu berhasil menghancurkan persahabatanku dengan Siwon… arrrrgghhh….. aku tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja… cayoo Sungmin.. cayoo

**#Sungmin pov end**

**#Siwon pov**

"kau tidak apa-apa ?" tanyaku pada Young Ra.

"aku tidak apa-apa, terimakasih sudah menolongku. Aku benar-benar takut tadi. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau kau tidak datang" jawabnya

"maaf, ini semua salahku…" aku merasa menyesal karena ini semua terjadi akibat pertengkaranku dengan Sungmin hyung.

"tidak. Ini bukan salahmu. Sudahlah lebih baik kita lupakan yang tadi, Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Ne ?"

"Ne… gomawoyo" aku beruntung sekali mencintai wanita sebaik dia.

Dia hanya tersenyum padaku…

"mau aku antar pulang ?" tanyaku padanya

"tidak perlu, aku bisa pulang sendiri. Lebih baik kau tenangkan dulu pikiranmu"

"tapi apa kau tidak apa-apa ?" tanyaku untuk memastikan bahwa dia tidak apa-apa tidak ku antar pulang

"aku bukan anak kecil lagi Siwon. Tidak apa-apa meskipun kau tidak mengantarku" jawabnya

"baiklah, hati-hati. Jika sudah sampai tolong telepon aku. Arraso ?"

"ne arra" [Young Ra]

"Siwon !" tiba-tiba kudengar ada seseorang yang memanggilku. Aku melihat kearah suara itu, ternyata itu Sungmin hyung. Dia menghampiriku, tapi saat ini aku sedang tidak mau berurusan dengannya. Aku mempercepat langkah kakiku dan berpura-pura tidak mendengar apa yang dia katakan.

"Siwon tunggu !" ternyata Sungmin hyung masih mengejarku. Aku mengubah langkahku menjadi tahap berlari. Sesekali aku melirik kebelakang untuk memastikan bahwa Sungmin hyung tidak mengikutiku. Aku menambah speed lariku. Beruntung aku punya kaki yang panjang dan cukup cepat dalam berlari.

**#Siwon pov end**

**#Sungmin pov**

Cahaya sang mentari hari ini sangat menyengat kulit. Aku berlari sekuat tenagaku mengejar Siwon untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Siwon adalah pelari yang baik, aku sendiri sudah tidak kuat lagi mengejarnya. Langkahku terhenti, tiba-tiba pandanganku buyar, kepalaku terasa berputar. Terasa cairan segar berwarna merah keluar dari kedua lubang hidungku. Ku usap perlahan cairan itu dengan jari-jemariku. Namun itu tidak terlalu berpengaruh, akupun pergi ke toilet dan membersihkan cairan merah yang disebut darah itu dengan air. Kutatap sosok yang ada di cermin itu. 'ya! Lee Sungmin, kau terlihat seperti orang bodoh dan tidak berguna. Kau hanya bisa membuat masalah. Kau orang yang jahat, bahkan sahabatmu sendiri juga kau sakiti. Kau pantas mendapatkan semua ini' batinku.

"hmm, kau benar-benar tidak berguna Lee Sungmin" ucapku pada bayanganku sendiri dicermin.

_flashback_

_Akhir-akhir ini aku sering merasa pusing dan tanpa bisa dibendung, darah segar pun keluar dari hidungku. Aku memutuskan untuk mengecek ke rumah sakit tentang penyakitku ini._

_~Seoul Hospital~_

_Saat ini aku tengah mengecek penyakitku ini. Meskipun aku tidak terlalu mempedulikannya. Aku hanya ingin tahu hasilnya._

_"dokter, bagaimana hasilnya ?" tanyaku pada dokter yang memeriksaku._

_Kulihat dia menundukkan wajahnya dan dari ekspresinya aku bisa menebak, pasti hasilnya adalah __buruk__._

_"apakah akhir akhir ini kepalamu sering sakit ?" tanyanya_

_Aku mengangguk tanda aku menjawab 'ya'_

_"apa kau siap untuk menerima ini ?" tanya dokter itu. Sepertinya ini sangat buruk. Kulihat raut wajahnya, dia tampak mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengatakan hal yang terburuk padaku._

_Aku menganggukkan kepalaku sekali lagi._

_"anemia yang kau derita telah merambah pada sel darah putihmu. Akibat dari kurangnya sel darah merah dan lebihnya sel darah putih, leukosit mulai berubah menjadi ganas dan menggerogoti sel darah merah. Itulah apa yang dinamakan dengan leukemia. Situasi dimana penderita kekurangan sel darah merah dan sumsum tulang telah mengalami kerusakan yang mengakibatkannya memproduksi sel darah putih dalam jumlah yang berlebihan." ucapnya panjang lebar._

_"sudah separah apa dok ?" tanyaku_

_"maaf, tapi itu sudah sangat parah" jawabnya._

_"hmmh begitu… lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan dok?"_

_"sebaiknya kau dirawat dirumah sakit saja, agar jika sewaktu-waktu kambuh bisa segera ditangani"_

_"apa tidak bisa memakai obat atau rawat jalan saja ?"_

_"itu tergantung padamu… tapi aku sarankan sebaiknya kau dirawat saja" _

_"aku tidak mau dokter. Saat ini aku masih punya urusan yang penting, aku harus menyelesaikannya lebih dulu. Aku janji setelahnya aku akan menuruti perkataanmu"_

_"baiklah, tapi jangan lupa minum obatmu dengan rutin. Dan sering-seringlah mengeceknya kerumah sakit"_

_" Terimakasih atas segala kebaikanmu dokter. Aku permisi dulu" pamitku pada dokter itu._

_Aku keluar dari ruangan bercat putih dan berbau obat itu. Aku sudah tidak kaget mendengarnya, aku tahu kalau suatu hari aku akan mengalaminya. Dan hari itu sudah tiba. Tapi mengapa harus pada saat seperti ini? Pada saat hubunganku dan Siwon sedang dilanda kesalah pahaman akibat ulah yeoja kurang ngajar itu._

_Flashback end_

Semakin hari, kurasa kesehatanku kian menurun. Aku sudah tidak peduli pada tubuhku yang mulai menjadi rongsokan ini. Yang aku pikirkan adalah bagaimana cara menyelamatkan Siwon dari yeoja itu dan menjalin persahabatan seperti dulu.

Tak terasa sang surya telah kembali keperadabannya, membuat semua gelap dalam sekejap. Kulangkahkan kakiku, meratapi takdir yang terus menghampiriku. Gelap… sunyi…. Hening… kesepian… itulah yang aku rasakan. Tidak bisa keluar dari keterpurukan yang terus melanda, semuanya percuma, semua yang kulakukan selalu sia-sia.

Aku bersandar dibalik tembok di lorong-lorong gelap itu. Kudengar ada suara seseorang yang sedang berbicara. 'mengapa ditempat sesunyi ini ada seseorang. Apa yang dia lakukan?' aku melirik kearah yeoja yang sedang asik menelepon. 'Young Ra' ucapku dalam hati. 'apa yang dia lakukan disini ? ini kesempatanku untuk mencari tahu' batinku. Aku memutuskan untuk menguping pembicarannya.

"mwoya ? jeongmal ? kapan kau akan pulang ?" Tanya Young Ra ditelepon.

X : …

"minggu depan ? itu bertepatan dengan hari jadi kita"

X: ….

"ahh ne… aku akan menunggumu di taman dekat kampus minggu depan"

X: ….

"tentu saja aku sangat bahagia"

X: …..

"nado saranghaeyo"

'wanita ini benar-benar keterlaluan. Siwon, kenapa kau lebih percaya pada yeoja ini….' Batinku kesal.

Sudah kesekian kalinya aku memergoki dia tengah bersama namja lain. Entah itu melihat langsung ataupun sekedar berteleponan. Seperti malam ini, lagi-lagi aku melihatnya sedang asik berteleponan bersama seseorang yang bisa kupastikan seorang namja. Dari tutur katanya yang sering mengatakan 'saranghae (aku mencintaimu)' 'chagiya (sayangku)' 'cho-a ha-da (menyukaimu)' 'nan saranghanun (kekasihku)' 'nôrûl hangsang saranghal gôya (aku akan selalu mencintaimu)' dan bla bla bla…

Aku menghampirinya…

"ahh sudah dulu ya chagiya… saranghae" kata-kata itu mengakhiri pembicaraannya ditelepon. Dia berbalik menatapku.

"mau apa kau kesini ? mau mengemis –ngemis agar aku mengaku pada Siwon ? atau kau mau menghajarku ?" ucapnya

Aku mengepalkan telapak tanganku dan berusaha meredam emosiku.

"kenapa ? hah, dasar pengecut" bagaimanapun dia ini seorang yeoja. Tapi menurutku dia lebih terlihat seperti iblis bermuka dua yang pekerjaannya mengganggu hidup orang lain.

Aku tersentak kaget, tiba-tiba dia menarik-narik tanganku dan mulai mengatakan hal-hal yang pada awalnya tidak ku mengerti.

"Sungmin oppa, apa yang kau lakukan ! aaa lepaskan aku… kumohon oppa… lepaskan aku…" dia menangis 'apa maksud semua ini ? aku tidak mengerti… jelas-jelas dia yang menarik-narik tanganku. Tapi kenapa kesannya jadi terbalik' batinku.

Aku berusaha mencerna perkataannya itu. Aku menolehkan pandanganku kearah lain. Aku membuka mataku lebar-lebar. Ternyata ditempat itu juga ada Siwon yang tengah menatapku dengan geram.

Siwon berbalik lalu melangkahkan kakinya, menjauh dari hadapanku. "lepaskan tanganku pabo !" aku menepis tangan yeoja itu dan berlari menuju Siwon. Untunglah aku sempat menahan tangannya.

"ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan" ucapku berusaha menjelaskan.

Siwon masih berdiri membelakangiku. Sampai akhirnya dia menepis tanganku dengan kasar. Kemudian ia berbalik menatapku.

"cukup hyung ! sudah hentikan !" [Siwon]

"aku bisa jelaskan semuanya" [Sungmin]

"aku tidak butuh penjelasanmu !" [Siwon]

"dengarkan aku dulu… kumohon…" [Sungmin]

"aku sudah tau hyung. Kau menyukainya juga kan ! bahkan kau hampir saja menyakitinya" [Siwon]

"tid-…" belum selesai aku bicara, Siwon langsung memotong pembicaraanku.

"kau pikir aku akan percaya pada kata-katamu itu ? tidak akan hyung. Aku benar-benar kecewa padamu !" [Siwon]

Pandanganku mulai memburam, Suara bentakan Siwon terdengar semakin kecil ditelingaku. samar-samar kutatap wajah Siwon yang penuh emosi. Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Kurasakan rasa sakit yang semakin hari semakin sering kurasakan. 'heuh, kenapa sakit ini menyerang disaat seperti ini' batinku

"sekarang apa ? hyung mau berpura-pura sakit dihadapanku ? agar hyung terlihat lemah dimataku? Hyung pikir aku akan dengan mudahnya tertipu oleh sandiwaramu itu ? hentikan saja hyung, itu tidak akan berguna !"

Kata-kata itu bagaikan hunusan pedang tajam yang menghunus tepat di relung hatiku. Bahkan rasanya lebih sakit dari penyakit yang kuderita. Kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut seorang Choi Siwon. Aku hanya bisa meratapinya pergi menjauh dari hadapanku.

Aku tidak tahu cara apa lagi yang harus kulakukan agar Siwon sadar akan kenyataannya. Siwon sudah tidak percaya dengan apa yang kukatakan, bahkan sekarang ini lebih parah lagi, dia mengira aku juga menyukai yeoja itu dan berusaha memisahkan mereka. Aku tidak sanggup lagi untuk berhadapan langsung dengan Siwon secara langsung, ditambah dengan tubuhku yang semakin hari menjadi seperti mayat hidup. Aku memutuskan untuk menulis surat pada Siwon.

Kutulis surat itu, tak terasa buliran air asin keluar dari kedua pelupuk mataku hingga menyapu sedikit goresan-goresan tinta hitam yang tengah kutulis. Lama semakin lama aku menulis, lagi-lagi darah mengalir begitu saja dari hidungku. Setetes demi setetes mengenai selembar kertas yang tengah ku tulis dan menimbulkan goresan tinta merah disana.

Dear Siwon,

Bla bla bla….

Sengaja aku mengantarkan surat itu malam-malam. Berharap Siwon tidak melihatku dalam keadaan seperti ini. Tapi kurasa aku sedang tidak beruntung malam ini, lagi-lagi sakit itu menyerang dan semua menjadi gelap dalam sekejap.

**#Sungmin pov end**

**#Ji Hye pov**

Aku menginjak gas mobilku menuju sebuah rumah. Sudah lama aku tidak mengunjungi Negara ini… ternyata cukup banyak berubah… aku mengendarai mobilku pelan agar aku bisa sambil melihat-lihat keadaan disekitarku setelah selama 2 tahun aku tidak memijakkan kakiku disini agar tidak terlalu asing.

'tunggu, siapa itu? Apa yang dilakukannya malam-malam seperti ini ' batinku. Kuhentikan mobilku, kulihat pantulan bayangan dari kaca spion mobilku. kulihat sesosok tubuh tengah tergolek lemas, kuputuskan untuk turun. Kuhampiri sosok itu, tubuhnya dingin dan terlihat sangat pucat.

'siapa dia? mengapa bisa seperti ini ? bagaimana aku membawanya ? tidak ada siapapun disini ? dan lagipula ini sudah malam. Tapi mana mungkin aku membiarkannya terus disini' aku mulai panik, aku takut terjadi apa-apa pada orang ini.

"Hmmh… surat apa itu ?" kulihat namja ini memegang sebuah surat ditangannya

*to: Choi Siwon* itulah nama yang tertera pada surat itu. Sepertinya dia ingin memberikan surat ini pada orang yang bernama Choi Siwon. Entahlah aku tak tahu siapa itu. Yang terpenting sekarang aku harus membawanya kerumah sakit. Dengan tenaga seadanya aku berusaha menaikan tubuhnya kedalam mobilku.

~~~_at hospital~~~_

Orang itu langsung dilarikan ke UGD, sepertinya cukup parah. Aku hanya bisa menunggu, sampai akhirnya dokter pun keluar dari ruang UGD.

"bagaimana keadaannya dok ?" reflex aku bertanya pada dokter itu.

"apa anda keluarganya ?" Tanya dokter itu

"emmh… I.. iya aku keluarganya" aku terpaksa berbohong karena jika aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya dokter itu pasti tidak akan mau memberitahuku. Entah mengapa, tapi aku sangat khawatir akan keadaannya.

"keadaan pasien sangat kritis, sampai sekarang dia masih belum sadarkan diri. Pasien akan dipindahkan keruang ICU. Maaf aku harus menangani pasien yang lain, permisi" pamit dokter itu.

Aku cukup kaget mendengarnya. Separah itukah ?

**#Ji Hye pov end**

**#Siwon pov**

Sudah 1 minggu ini aku tidak melihat Sungmin hyung. Dia tidak masuk kuliah dan rumahnya selalu terlihat sepi seperti tak berpenghuni. 'ahhh, sudahlah Siwon ! untuk apa kau memikirkan dia… dia itu sekarang adalah musuhmu. Kau tau sendirikan kalau dia hampir merebut Young Ra dari sisimu' batinku.

Hari ini aku mengajak Young Ra makan di cafe.

"Kau mau pesan apa ?" tanyaku

"hmm, beef steak dan orange juice" tanyanya padaku

Kulambaikan tanganku pada pelayan yang bekerja disana.

"selamat siang, tuan,nyonya, mau pesan apa ?" Tanya pelayan itu

"aku pesan 2 beef steak dan 2 orange juice" jawabku

"baik 2 beef steak dan 2 orange juice. silahkan ditunggu"

**~~~Skip~~~**

_Selesai makan~~_

Aku mengantar Young Ra pulang kerumahnya…

"dah siwon oppa, saranghae" [Young Ra]

"dah, nado saranghae" tanggapku. Young Ra pun masuk kerumahnya.

Aku bergegas menaiki mobilku. Entah apa yang dia lakukan, tapi ada seorang yeoja yang terus menatapku. Tak berapa lama, dia datang menghampiriku.

"anyeonghaseyo, apa benar kau yang bernama Choi Siwon ?" tanyanya

" i…iya benar. Kamu siapa ya ?"

"naneun Shin Ji Hye imnida. Aku hanya ingin memberikan surat ini padamu" dia memberiku sebuah surat yang dia pegang sedari tadi.

"baiklah kalau begitu aku permisi dulu" pamitnya setelah dia memberikan surat itu padaku.

Aku baca surat iu.

_Dear Siwon,_

_Anyeonghaseyo, apa kau bersenang senang hari ini ? tidak terasa waktu terlewat begitu cepat, terimakasih karena kau telah mengisi sebagian besar hidupku dengan kebahagiaan. _

_Maaf, aku hanya tidak ingin menyakiti perasaanmu. Mungkin saat ini kau masih marah padaku. Itu memang wajar. Malam itu aku tidak bermaksud melakukannya, kumohon kali ini percayalah padaku. Sudah lama aku ingin menjelaskan ini padamu. Sebenarnya aku takut melukai perasaanmu jika aku mengatakan hal ini, Young Ra bukanlah yeoja baik-baik. Sudah sering aku melihatnya bermesraan dengan namja lain, yang dia lakukan selama ini dihadapanmu hanyalah sebuah kepura-puraan. Aku tau kau pasti tidak akan mungkin dengan mudahnya percaya omonganku. Aku bisa pastikan itu, datanglah ke taman dekat kampus minggu yang akan datang. Kau dapat memastikan omonganku tadi …._

_Maaf karena surat ini dikotori oleh airmata dan darah orang yang tidak berguna seperti aku. Aku sendiri berfikir bukanlah sahabat yang baik untukmu. Tapi sebelum waktuku habis, aku ingin meminta maaf padamu… mian… jeongmal miane Siwon…_

_Lee Sungmin_

Tanganku gemetar saat membaca surat itu dan apakah maksud dari *_ sebelum waktuku habis*_, memangnya apa yang akan sungmin hyung lakukan.

"Tunggu !" teriakku pada Ji Hye. Untunglah dia belum jauh hingga aku masih bisa mengejarnya.

"kapan kau bertemu dengan namja yang membawa surat ini ?" tanyaku dengan nada panik

"ahh, itu seminggu yang lalu" jawabnya

"seminggu yang lalu … *_ datanglah ke taman dekat kampus minggu yang akan datang*. _Berarti hari ini_…" _aku menengok kearah rumah Young Ra, yang memang masih terlihat dipandanganku. Dan benar saja, dia berganti pakaian dan pergi lagi kesuatu tempat. Mungkinkah apa yang dikatakan Sungmin hyung adalah benar…

"dimana dia sekarang ? !" tanyaku terburu-buru

"emmhh…" [Ji Hye]

"cepat beri tahu aku !" kata-kataku seperti mengancam

"dia….dia…" [Ji Hye]

"cepat !" aku sangat khawatir akan keadaannya_._

"dia ada dirumah sakit" [Ji Hye]

'Apa ? rumah sakit ? apa yang terjadi dengannya' batinku

"cepat antar aku kesana !" tanpa basa basi aku langsung menarik lengannya menuju mobilku untuk mengantarku kesana.

Kebetulan rumah sakit yang aku tuju melewati kampus kami. Tentulah taman dekat kampus yang menjadi tempat pertemuan Young Ra dan namja yang disebutkan oleh Sungmin hyung akan terlihat dari pinggir jalan. Sekilas aku menengok kearah taman itu, dan menemui Young Ra tengah berpelukan dengan namja lain. 'dasar pabo ! kenapa aku malah mempercayai yeoja yang belum lama kukenal dibanding Sungmin hyung yang sudah ku anggap sebagai hyungku sendiri… pabo… kau benar benar pabo Siwon'

Aku sampai di rumah sakit, dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju ruangan dimana Sungmin hyung dirawat. Kumasuki ruangan itu, kulihat sosok hyung yang kukenal tengah terbaring lemah dengan alat-alat medis terpasang ditubuhnya. Kutatap wajahnya, begitu pucat. Tubuhnya yang biasanya selalu memancarkan kehangatan, kini berubah menjadi dingin. Aku tidak kuat membendung derasnya air yang memaksa keluar dari kedua kelopak mataku. Kugenggam erat tangannya, mencoba memberikan kehangatan seperti yang biasa dilakukannya padaku. Aku terlelap disandarannya.

Kurasakan ada gerakan-gerakan kecil ditanganku yang membuatku terbangun. Dan kulihat Sungmin hyung tengah tersenyum memandangku.

"hyung…" ucapku bahagia sambil menghapus bercak-bercak air mata yang masih ada dipipiku.

"maaf, aku tidak memberitaumu tentang hal ini" ucapnya terbata-bata.

"tapi kenapa hyung ?" [Siwon]

"aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir" [Sungmin]

"maafkan aku hyung, karena aku sempat tidak mempercayaimu. Aku sangat menyesal" [Siwon]

"Siwon aku-…." Kulihat Sungmin hyung seperti kesakitan dan darah mengalir dari hidungnya.

"hyung…. Dokter ! dokter !" teriaku panik

"tuan, harap tunggu diluar" ucap salah satu suster yang membantu dokter itu.

Dengan berat hati aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar ruangan.

"pasien ini harus segera dioperasi, tolong siapkan alat-alatnya" perintah dokter itu pada bawahannya

"si….wo..n…s…i….won…" [sungmin]

"dokter dari tadi dia selalu memanggil nama Siwon" ucap suster pada dokter itu

"panggil orang bernama siwon itu, mungkin itu akan membantu" perintah dokter.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan terbuka…

"apakah disini ada yang bernama Siwon?" tanyanya

"aku ! apa yang terjadi suster ?" reflex aku mengangkat tanganku begitu namaku disebut.

"masuklah kedalam, sepertinya pasien sangat membutuhkanmu" jawab suster itu.

Kugenggam erat tangannya. Berusaha memberikan kekuatanku padanya

"dokter detak jantungnya semakin lemah"

aku hanya bisa berdoa dan terus berdoa

_ garis lurus pun terukir dilayar monitor alat itu

"dokter detak jantungnya berhenti"

"cepat nyalakan alat kejut jantung"

'kumohon…. Selamatkan dia… hyung… bertahanlah demi aku dan persahabatan kita' aku terus berdo'a untuk keselamatan Sungmin hyung.

_/\_/\_/\_/\_

"ini keajaiban… jantungnya kembali berdetak"

'terimakasih hyung karena kau telah bertahan menghadapi semua ini….' aku benar-benar bersyukur atas semua ini.

Hari semakin hari, kesehatan Sungmin hyung semakin membaik.

"hyung… masih ingatkah janji persahabatan kita?"

"tentusaja aku ingat" jawabnya

""BESTFRIEND, NOW, TOMORROW, AND FOREVER""

kami saling berpelukan satu sama lain. merasakan ikatan tali persahabatan diantara kami... aku benar-benar rindu saat-saat teperti ini... aku berjanji akan selalu setia bersamamu... melewati semuanya, baik suka maupun duka... itulah gunanya sahabat...

**~~~The End~~~**

**nah gimana ceritanya ? yang namanya pacar pasti ada yang namanya mantan. tapi kalo sahabat, sekali jadi sahabat maka selamanya akan jadi sahabat ^_^**


End file.
